


It Burns

by Ace_And_Alone



Series: Sad space puppy [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonians, Panic Attacks, Religion, Sad Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_And_Alone/pseuds/Ace_And_Alone
Summary: Krypton was gone. Dead. She knows that. Hell, she watched the crust crack and splinter, she saw the fire bellow from the core. She saw it envelop everything.She saw it explode.Die.She saw Krypton die.She knows that.But everything in her still burns with that knowledge.She burns because no one else understands. They never will.





	It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this one was going guys, but I had a crap day and wanted to write.  
> It's probably not my best, but I hope you guys like it.  
> I didn't have time to proofread and meticulously check, so all mistakes are mine. Really sorry about that.

It hurt. It burned her, sent shocks of pure agony soaring through her body. It was like a knife plunging deeper and _deeper,_ until only the hilt is left sticking, protruding from her chest. Her eyes burned and the world swayed and she was sure someone was talking, but she didn't care. It just _hurt._ They didn't understand, no one did. Not even Kal-El, _Clark._ He tried, he did. He told her he understood what it was like. He _lied._ No one understood. No one knew.

Some could only understand the surface. Loosing her entire world, her family, friends. But it was so much _more._ She lost her school, her religion, anyone and everyone that shared her beliefs were _dead._ She lost Rao shining on her and the clothing and the food. She lost her language and how the air smelt and how the dirt was just... different from earth. She was supposed to be the youngest person to ever join the Science Guild, and she was so damn proud of that. Her father, her uncle were so happy she would be joining them. Her mother bought her a dress, and seep sapphire blue one when she was accepted. 

_"You will do great things, Kara, I know you will. And will Rao lighting your way, you will be amazing."_

Her mother had whispered that into her ear a week before her joining day. She was a ball of nerves, fretting and worrying. Her father had smiled humorously, and her mother had looked at her with so much love and belief.

It hurt. Because 4 days later, Krypton died. Her parents knew that. They knew she would be joining The Guild, that they would die. They were sending Kara and Kal onto a primitive planet, billions of lightyears away. They were sending a child to care for a newborn. How... _fucked_ was that? Promising a future, and crushing in with lies. 

And no one could understand how much it hurt. Clark said he did. He bent down on one knee, and looked into a hurt 13 year-olds eyes, and lied. He said he knew Krypton too, and missed it. But all he knew was what his father crammed onto a Kryptonian thumb-drive. And his father didn't care for Rao. Sure he prayed, and believed, al Kryptonians did. But his main focus in life was science, history. _Knowledge._ So that's what he filled the crystals with. Facts, heritage. Not language or _Rao._ No, he thought Project Myriad was important that the bringer of light and hope. The entity that shines upon Kryptonians, and guides them into a peaceful afterlife. Shows the lost their way. No. Biological weapons of mass destruction were more important. And Kara may be a woman of science, but she would never abandon her faith for something so meaningless. 

Kara drew in a breath. Even the air was different. It was thinner. Krypton tasted like... metal and dirt. Earth was all smoke and fire. It felt heavy in her lungs, it felt odd. 

She looked different under the yellow sun. The dull red glow was gone. She missed it. Know Roa was forever watching, protecting. Now Roa was a dead diety to a dead religion No one knew of him, not properly, except her. 

She had tried to tell Alex, but it hadn't worked. There was just too much. And Kara couldn't bear to share the burden. Holding the weight of an entire planet on her shoulders was heavy, and she didn't want it to crush Alex. Alex, who held her when Earth was too much. Alex, who snapped her wrist in two places the first time she punched a bully in the face for Kara. She couldn't punch properly then. Alex, who was single-handedly the best possible thing in Kara's life. Even Alex couldn't' help. She couldn't punch memories in the face, or whip up some new fandangeled thing to fix it. Not this time.

It hurt. So damn much. Why did it have to hurt this much? 

Her eyes filled with salty tears. Her head felt fuzzy and the room was definitely spinning. She deftly tried to wipe her eyes. It didn't work. She was too numb. She just stared at the floor. It was cold and hard under her legs. When had she fallen to her knees? It didn't matter. 

She couldn't breathe.

There was a pinch on her neck. It felt tight, and then a cool liquid flowing through her veins. Her head burned and everything slipped away.

The bright lights, the roaring in her ears. It was quiet. _Finally._

Then it was black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> You guys leaving a comment makes my day!  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> (Oh and the end is kinda cliff-hangery. If you guys want another chap just let me know.)


End file.
